


The Letter

by whattheskyknows



Series: Amasai Week 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amasai Week 2020, M/M, and some kaede/maki/kaito, anyway rantaro is very smooth that's all I can say, but the main focus is on the amasai, idk what tags to type, there's also some mention of miu/kiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheskyknows/pseuds/whattheskyknows
Summary: Rantaro finds a love letter on his desk. Which is fine of course. The only problem is that it's not signed.For the prompt Shy
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amasai Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend I'm not a week late :,)
> 
> (Also, I've read a lot of ToxicPineapple's amasai fics and was like, I too shall make Rantaro miss school sometimes because he's looking for his sisters lol.) 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and I really don't regret anything. This was so fun to write!

Needless to say, Rantaro is surprised to find a letter on his desk. 

He’s just been off for a week. He wasn’t off for anything serious, well, maybe it was serious. Rantaro thought he found some information about one of his sisters and had jumped on an airplane to the opposite side of the world. Unfortunately, he didn’t find her. He didn’t even find any clues about her. It was just him, a map and a week of endless wandering before he finally decided to give up. 

Now, he’s back at school and there’s a letter on his desk. 

“Are you going to open it?”

Kaede sits down on Rantaro’s desk, nudging the letter towards him invitingly. There’s something in her expression that suggests she knows the contents of the letter. 

“I probably should,” Rantaro says as he slowly peels the envelope open. “Do you have any idea what’s inside?”

Kaede shrugs, but her eyes shine just a little brighter. If Kokichi was present in the conversation, he’d probably call Kaede out for being such a terrible liar. 

There’s just a single piece of paper inside. It’s a typed letter. However, despite the letter being typed, it’s nothing official. It’s not even signed. 

That’s a bit of a problem.

“Well?” Kaede prompts, leaning forwards. 

“It’s a love letter,” Rantaro says carefully. “Although from the look on your face, you already knew that, right?”

Kaede giggles but doesn’t give him a real answer. “And? What do you think?”

“It’s very nice,” Rantaro tells her. “But, ah, how do I say this? If you wrote this for me then, you see, you’re a very nice girl Akamatsu but-”

With a frown, Kaede plucks the letter from his hands and instantly goes to the bottom of the letter. “It’s not even signed!”

“That’s what I realised,” Rantaro says. “Wait, you didn’t write this?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Kaede groans as she puts the letter on the desk and shoves her face in her hands. “He had one job!”

“Huh?”

“Nothing!” Kaede removes her hands from her face and tries to ease a relaxed smile onto her face. “Aren’t you curious who wrote that for you?”

“Can’t you just tell me?” Rantaro asks. 

“No!” Kaede splutters. “Where’s the fun in that?!”

“Where’s the fun in what?”

Kaito leans backwards on his chair. 

“Hey, is that a love letter?!”

“Keep it down!” Kaede swats at Kaito’s head but it’s already too late. 

From across the classroom, Kokichi and Miu are already racing over to grab the letter, knocking down anything that’s in their way. Behind them, Gonta and Ryoma pick up any fallen chairs and desks together. 

Rantaro plucks the letter from the desk and shoves it into his pocket before any damage can be done.

“Hey, what gives?!” Miu stops herself from running over Kaito. 

Kokichi, however, does not and Kaito yelps as he’s knocked to the floor. 

Maki, who has just entered the classroom, looks like she’s ready to walk right back out of it. 

“Ouma!” Kaede scolds as she helps Kaito up, who grins at her.

“I want to know who’s confessing to my beloved Ran-chan!” Kokichi whines as Maki drags him away. “I need to know if they’re worthy!”

“Isn’t it, um, plain obvious who sent that letter?” Tsumugi points out from the front of the classroom. Her and Kirumi had been chatting by the chalkboard until moments ago. 

Kaede launches herself from Rantaro’s desk and uses her hand to cover Tsumugi’s mouth. “Of course not!”

“Ah! Don’t hurt Tsumugi!” Gonta panics. “Tsumugi do nothing wrong!”

“Tenko can’t believe Gonta is the only valid male in this room,” Tenko comments. She’s sat by the window, the warm sun brightening her skin. Leaning on her is Himiko and leaning on Himiko is Angie. 

“Gonta can join Angie’s group hugs any time he wants!” Angie says as her way of agreeing.

“But not right now,” Himiko adds. “I don’t wanna get squashed.”

“That would be a pain to clean up,” Kiurmi agrees. 

Rantaro sighs as he looks down at the letter once more. Honestly, he has no clue who has written it. Still, he does feel warm after reading it. Now all he wants to do is find the sender and figure out what to do from there. 

“Ah! Saihara!”

Kokichi manages to pull himself away from Maki to throw his arms around the detective, who is the last to arrive this morning. Kokichi plucks Shuichi’s hat from his head and shoves it onto his own, pushing his purple curls down with it. 

“Amami found a love letter on his desk!” Kokichi tells him, dragging Shuichi towards Rantaro’s desk.

“But it’s not been signed,” Tsumugi sighs longingly. “This is so sad.”

“I’m sure Saihara is fully capable of finding out who wrote it!” Kiibo chimes in, putting his hands on his hips. “He is a detective, after all!”

“Man, why didn’t I think of that?!” Kaito claps his hand onto his sidekick’s shoulder. “Well, Shuichi? Are you going to help him?”

“Give him some space,” Maki says as she knocks Kaito out of the way carefully using her elbow. “Saihara, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Idiots like Kaito need to stop pressuring you.”

“I, uh…” Shuichi looks at the letter in Rantaro’s hands. “Are you sure it wasn’t signed?”

“I’m positive,” Rantaro says. “I’d show you it but the letter is kinda personal, you know? I don’t want to embarrass whoever sent it.”

“No one else has read it have they?” Shuichi meekly asks, shuffling over to Rantaro’s desk. 

On his way, Kaede takes Shuichi’s hat from Kokichi’s head and gives it back to him with a smile. Even though she wishes he didn’t wear it, she understands that it’s a comfort item for him of sorts. What right does she have to take that away from him.

Shuichi puts his hat back on his head and returns a smile back to Kaede in the process. 

“Only Akamatsu,” Rantaro truthfully says. “Although I have a feeling she might know who put the letter here.”

“Oh really?” Shuichi says dryly and Kaede laughs. 

“Maybe you and Amami should spend the day together and find out who wrote him that letter?” Kaede suggests and innocently whistles and kicks her legs when Shuichi sighs at her. 

“Good idea!” Tenko agrees. “The less not valid men in the classroom, the better!”

“Tenko,” Angie says warningly as she pokes her cheek. “Angie thought you were going to try harder to be nice to men?”

“Tenko has already said Gonta is valid,” Tenko argues. “Isn’t that enough?”

“But it’s already an established fact that Gonta is the most valid out of all of us here,” Kirumi points out. 

Tsumugi clasps her hands together. “We even made a list deciding who's the most and least valid in this class! Although, I don’t know why I was so close to the bottom.”

“At least you weren’t put at the bottom!” Kokichi cries with a wobbly lip. 

“Still thought Iruma should’ve been at the bottom,” Ryoma comments, causing Miu to choke on her own breath. 

“Please teach me how to take people out like that in one sentence,” Maki pleads, sliding next to Ryoma. 

As the class starts to get noisier, Rantaro pulls Shuichi to the side before the teacher arrives.

“It would be neat if you could help me,” Rantaro says as he pulls out the letter. “But I’m not forcing you. You do whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Of course I want to help you,” Shuichi quickly answers. “Um, what I mean to say is that my schedule is free right now so helping you now would be the best time.”

“Good!” Rantaro grins and puts his hand on Shuichi’s head. An awkward moment passes once Rantaro realises that there’s no hair to ruffle. Instead, he pats his head.

“Oh? I didn’t know Saihara liked to be treated like a dog!” Kokichi yells from across the classroom. He’s quickly silenced when Maki starts to crack her knuckles. 

“Let’s meet at lunch,” Shuichi offers at the same time the teacher walks in. 

“Sounds good!” Rantaro agrees and takes his seat. 

\---

They meet in the courtyard. Rantaro finds Shuichi sitting on a bench near a fountain, reading through something on his phone. 

“You better not be overworking yourself,” Rantaro says as he takes a seat next to him. 

“Ouma sent me this,” Shuichi responds and shows his screen to Rantaro.

“You’re in a group chat with Ouma?”

“It’s actually me, Ouma and Shirogane,” Shuichi admits. “We watch anime together when we can’t sleep at night. Shirogane is usually good at picking something we all usually like. Although, Ouma keeps trying to sneak in some rather...interesting ones onto the list…” Shuichi trails off as his cheeks go red ever so slightly. “It’s even worse when Shirogane makes us all watch them.”

“You must be so traumatised,” Rantaro chuckles. 

“Yeah, well,” Shuichi says as he adjusts his hat. “He can also pick some really good things to watch too though.”

Rantaro nods and smiles before pulling out the letter. It’s still in perfect condition, despite it being left in his pocket all morning. Rantaro smoothes the letter out and reads through it once more. “I can’t really tell who sent this but I guess whoever did is really serious about their feelings. I just really hope I can return them.”

“W-Well I asked the teacher if she knew anything about a letter,” Shuichi says. “She said it wasn’t there last night when she locked up the classroom so someone must’ve put it in the classroom this morning.”

“Ah, so it couldn’t have been you or Harukawa who sent me it,” Rantaro says, his voice sounding a little off. “I guess all we can do is interrogate the rest of the class until we figure out an answer.”

“Y-Yeah,” Shuichi agrees and turns his head away. “So, who first?”

\---

“Gonta didn’t see who left letter!”

Gonta is sat with Ryoma in a field. They both have their lunch boxes on their laps and every so often, Shuichi watches as Ryoma swaps their food around. He’s also noticed the cartoon cat on the lid of Ryoma’s lunch box. It’s cute. 

“Can’t say I did either,” Ryoma adds, fiddling with his chopsticks as he shovels some rice into his mouth. “Although, Gonta and I were the first ones in the classroom so someone must’ve put it on the desk whilst we weren’t looking. Can’t say I was paying much attention unfortunately.”

“Gonta sorry!” Gonta apologises. “Gonta saw butterfly outside of window and wanted to show Ryoma!”

“It was a very pretty butterfly,” Ryoma says seriously. 

“It was red like Gonta’s eyes!” Gonta continues. “But then it flew away!”

“We might find it again later, buddy,” Ryoma reassures him, helping himself to some more rice. 

“Oh! And we might see cat again in field!” Gonta cries. “That’s why we sitting so far away! Ryoma wants to see cat!”

“I love cats,” Ryoma says, even more seriously. 

“I think we can tell,” Rantaro responds, his eyes flickering to Ryoma’s lunch box. 

“Gonta really sorry we haven’t helped much!” Gonta says sadly. “But Gonta will help really hard next time you need help!”

“Although,” Ryoma says as he closes his eyes. “It was Angie, Yumeno and Chabashira who came into the classroom after us. Maybe they saw something?”

“Oh! Gonta didn’t think of that!” Gonta cries. “Amami and Saihara should find them!”

“Let’s just hope Chabashira is in a generous mood,” Rantaro hopes. “But thank you for the help!”

“I hope you find whoever you’re looking for,” Ryoma says. “Although, maybe if you both slowed down a little you realise you don’t have to do as much looking as you think.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rantaro asks as Shuichi looks like he’s ready to combust.

“Just a thought,” Ryoma says. “Ignore me.”

“Oh! Gonta thinks he sees cat!”

Ryoma and Gonta quickly leave after that, running down the field to chase a black cat that has stepped onto the field.

“Shall we get going?” Rantaro asks. 

“Y-Yeah, we probably should,” Shuichi responds. “They’ll probably be in the art classroom. Angie usually spends lunch time there.”

\---

“Tenko will give you ten seconds to explain yourselves before she kicks you out of the classroom!”

Tenko has her arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she blocks Himiko using her body. Said girl is sitting on a tall stool and peering over Tenko’s shoulder curiously. Finally, Angie is humming to herself as she paints on a canvas. She already has some blue paint in her hair. 

“We’re just finding out who sent me this letter,” Rantaro explains, flashing the letter to Tenko momentarily. “Hoshi and Gonta said that you three might have seen who left the letter on my desk.”

“Sounds serious,” Himiko says as she lazily blinks. “But it sounds like you’re both doing way too much work for just one letter.”

“Tenko thinks you both shouldn’t even bother if whoever wrote it was too stupid to even sign it!” Tenko declares. “Everyone knows you have to sign letters with a name!”

“It doesn’t even have to be your own name!” Angie adds as she splashes green paint everywhere.

Himiko hums. “It’s probably better if you sign letters with your own name.”

Rantaro clears his throat. “I respect all your opinions but I actually really do want to find who wrote me this. It’s unfair if I just leave them waiting.”

“Aw!” Angie cooes. “Rantaro is such a gentleman!”

Tenko rolls her eyes. “Even if I did want to help you, Tenko can’t. Tenko spent the morning watching over Angie and Yumeno so no nasty males bothered them!”

“I was having a nap,” Himiko supplies and rubs her eyes. “But I’m still tired even now.”

“Oh,” Rantaro murmurs. “So does that mean we’ve hit a deadend?”

“Nyahaha!” Angie spins around. “Not so fast! Angie may have not seen who left the letter but she does know that Miu and Kiibo came into the classroom together a couple of minutes after we arrived!”

“Iruma woke me up with all of her laughing,” Himiko says before pausing with a thoughtful expression. “But maybe it was her moaning that woke me up.”

Tenko winces. “Tenko wants to like Iruma but sometimes she does do some strange things.”

“Iruma can express herself any way she wants!” Angie buts in.

Rantaro can see this conversation quickly going south. “So Iruma and Kiibo? Got it!”

“You’re both leaving?” Tenko asks. “Good!”

“Good luck,” Himiko calls as Shuichi slides the classroom door shut.

“Kiibo and Iruma…” Rantaro muses. “Now where could they be?”

“Usually they’re in Iruma’s lab,” Shuichi tells him. “So we probably should go there next.”

Rantaro checks his watch. “They might be the last people we get to speak to before the lesson starts. I’m sorry for wasting so much of your time.”

“It’s really no problem!” Shuichi insists, opening and closing his mouth. “A-Actually, there is something I want to…”

“Yeah?” Rantaro says.

Shuichi swallows. He can’t just blurt out his feelings now! Although, Rantaro is wearing such an understanding expression right now. Shuichi doesn’t think he’s seen someone with such warm eyes. And his smile! Shuichi wants to scream into his hat until he loses his voice. He clears his throat. 

“No, it can wait,” Shuichi finally decides to say as he dashes towards Miu’s lab.

Rantaro waits before shaking his head with a smile. He knows it’s unfair of him but he already has a feeling he knows who sent him the letter. However, he’s having so much fun hanging out with Shuichi that he doesn’t want to tell him his theory. Instead, Rantaro chases after him, barely missing Kiyotaka who is prowling the halls for misbehaving students. 

\---

“Eh?” Miu pulls a face. “You want to know who left that letter for you?”

“Angie said you might know,” Shuichi explains. He bravely ignores all of Miu’s inventions and despite feeling uncomfortable doing this, keeps steady eye contact with Miu instead. 

“Maybe I do?” Miu responds. “But you’re gonna have to cough up something real good to get anything out of me!”

“Iruma,” Kiibo sighs. He looks like he’s already experienced Miu do this to someone before. “Remember what happened last time you tried to bribe someone?”

“Kirigiri told you off,” Shuichi answers. “I remember working with her when one of the teachers told her to give you a warning.”

“S-So what?” Miu whimpers. “Are you gonna snitch on me?!”

“We just want to know if you know who left the letter,” Rantaro says calmly. “However, the way things have been going today, I think I already know the answer.”

“I was busy talking to Kiibo about his next upgrades!” Miu reveals. “And to answer Ouma’s question, soon robots will have di-”

“I told you to keep that out of the upgrade!” Kiibo wails as his robotic face starts to heat up. “A-And don’t bring that up around others! It’s embarrassing!”

“Huh? You should be proud of your features!” Miu cries. “Whoever made you is good, I’ll give them that, but this gorgeous girl genius is going to make you so much better! N-Not that you’re already perfect, babe.”

“Babe?!” Kiibo appears to be seconds away from malfunctioning. 

“See! I need to upgrade you so you don’t pass out every time we hold hands!” Miu exclaims. “And I wanna hold your hand all of the time!”

“For someone who acts tough, you’re actually really pure,” Rantaro says and ducks his head to the side when Miu throws a screwdriver at him. 

“S-Shut up!”

Shuichi quickly intervenes. “Do you know who came into the classroom after you both?”

“I know!” Kiibo says proudly. “Akamatsu and Momota walked in together!”

“Oh yeah!” Miu cackles. “Apparently Momota was ready to throw fists with some guy because they walked into Bakamatsu. He only stopped because apparently Harukawa tripped up the guy.”

“Unfortunately, Kiyotaka saw her do that,” Kiibo says with a wince. “She was probably almost late because he was telling her off.”

“I see,” Shuichi says. “Thank you both for your time.”

“Yeah, whatever! Seeya later Shyhara!” Miu calls from her lab as Rantaro and Shuichi leave together. 

As they’re walking to class, Rantaro scratches the back of his head.

“Maybe we should’ve started with Akamatsu from the start,” Rantaro admits. “She did act like she knew who the letter was from when I found it.”

“Well, she is smart like that,” Shuichi says, quickly trying to change the subject. “Say, how did your trip go anyway?”

Maybe he’s just put his foot in his mouth. Rantaro’s relaxed smile is switched for a frown, although Shuichi isn’t sure if Rantaro knows he’s pulling such a devastated face. 

“Nothing worth noting,” Rantaro briefly tells him. “It was nothing but a waste of time.”

“Hey! Nothing is a waste of time when it comes to your sisters,” Shuichi reminds him and bumps their shoulders together, well, it’s more like Shuichi bumps his shoulder against Rantaro’s arm but the finer details don’t really matter. “Even if you didn’t find them, that’s one less place for you to look.”

“But still,” Rantaro sighs heavily. “I can’t help but feel disappointed.”

“You tried your best,” Shuichi encourages. “That’s all that matters.”

Rantaro’s frown doesn’t go away. Shuichi jumps in front of him and stands up on his tip toes so he can rub his thumb in between Rantaro’s eyebrows. 

“You were frowning,” Shuichi gently says. “I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“I’m not sad, per se,” Rantaro tells him, glancing out of the window. “I’m much happier now that I’m back at school. I was just really hoping to find at least one of them this time. They’re all still missing and…”

“Why don’t you let me help you then?” Shuichi suggests. “I can clear out some space in my schedule and-”

“I can’t make you waste your time for someone like me,” Rantaro tells him. At least he’s starting to smile now, even though it’s still a small one. “You’ve got-”

“I know how to prioritise my time,” Shuichi says as he rolls his eyes. “Harukawa has been helping me create timetables when Momota and Akamatsu have been doing their homework.”

“You don’t do your homework?” Rantaro gasps in mock horror. “Saihara, how could you?!”

“No, Harukawa and I finish our work early,” Shuichi says, smiling fondly. “Akamatsu and Momota are the ones who come to us when they realise they don’t know what they’re doing.”

“I bet that impresses Harukawa.”

“She loves them too much for her to actually get annoyed with them,” Shuichi responds. “Although, she did tell Momota off for over an hour the other day because Ouma took his homework and he had no paper to write on.”

“Oh, and then what happened?”

“Harukawa broke Ouma’s window getting Momota’s homework back,” Shuichi says. “She actually didn’t get into any trouble for it because no one believed Ouma when he told the class. Then again, Tojo did look a little fed up so maybe she did believe him.”

Rantaro laughs and opens the classroom door for Shuichi when they reach it. 

“But Amami,” Shuichi says before stepping inside. “If you really do want me to help then I’ve always got time for you. You know that right?”

Rantaro pretends his heart isn’t going wild as he dumbly nods. “Uh, yeah. T-Thanks.”

\---

They find Kaede and Kaito sitting at the back of the classroom along with Maki and Kiyo. They all must be waiting for the class to start.

Kaede’s eyes twinkle as Shuichi and Rantaro approach the group.

“Any luck?” Kaede asks.

“Not yet,” Rantaro responds. “But I’m feeling optimistic.”

“Good! It’s important to keep your chin up!” Kaito cheers. “You’ll find who sent that letter in no time!”

“Do you have any ideas yet?” Kiyo asks as he pulls out a book from his bag. 

“Not really,” Shuichi says, earning a giggle from Kaede and a suffering sigh from Maki. Kaito blinks obliviously. 

“I might,” Rantaro admits. “But there’s still plenty of clues to find.”

“Of course!” Kaede agrees, slamming her hands down onto the desk. “So, is there any way we can help?”

“Did you see who left the letter by any chance?” Rantaro asks. It’s the best question to start off with, although he feels like he’s asked it hundreds of times now. He has no idea how Shuichi has the patience to interrogate people when he has to. 

Kaede puts a finger to her chin. “Hmm…”

“I didn’t,” Kaito says right off the bat. “I was waiting for Maki so I was looking at the door the entire morning! 

“Idiot,” Maki murmurs, hiding her face in her hair. 

“I was too busy reading,” Kiyo says as he points at his book. “Nevermind recommended it to me and I’m finding it to be a fascinating read. I’ll have to ask her for some other books to read next time we bump into each other.”

“Don’t actually bump into her!” Kaito warns him.

“Tanaka might set his hamsters on you if you do,” Kaede adds, sounding too serious to be joking. 

“Anyway, Akamatsu? Can you give us both just a little hint who left the letter?” Rantaro asks. “I know you know.”

“Me?” Kaede lets surprise engulf her face before she laughs. “I suppose there was no hiding it, huh?”

Shuichi hides his face by looking away. “A-Anyway. What’s your hint, Akamatsu?”

Kaede clasps her hands together. “That the person who wrote the letter asked me to put it on Amami’s desk!”

“Oh?” Rantaro raises an eyebrow. “They must trust you a lot to ask you to do such an important task.”

“You could say that,” Kaede agrees. “But that’s all you’re getting from me!”

“With a hint like that, maybe we don’t need to question anyone else,” Rantaro suggests.

“But maybe it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Shuichi says. “Let’s wait until after school to ask everyone we haven’t spoken to.”

Rantaro and Kaede look at each other and grin.

“If that’s what you want,” Rantaro says as the rest of the class starts to arrive.

\---

The sun is starting to set as the day ends. Thankfully, neither Rantaro and Shuichi are on clean up duty and neither are the people they need to speak to. They quickly find Kirumi near the entrance of the school, going through her locker. 

“We just wanted to ask if you know anything about the letter Amami found on his desk this morning,” Shuichi says to her. 

“Not really,” Kirumi admits apologetically. “I was rather preoccupied with Shinguji as he was talking to me about a book. I do hope you find who sent the letter soon. You’ve both been rather busy today.”

“It’s been fun,” Rantaro admits, stretching. “But I really do want to find whoever sent it soon, you know?”

“Of course you do,” Kirumi says understandingly. “Just don’t push yourselves, okay? You both should prioritise your health above anything.”

“Thank you, Tojo,” Shuichi says. “I hope you take care of yourself too.”

Kirumi nods and bows before leaving. 

Rantaro looks out of the doors and points. “Hey, it looks really beautiful outside.”

“Oh?” Shuichi glances out of the glass doors. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“It’s just Shirogane and Ouma we need to speak to now, I think,” Rantaro says. “Any idea where they might be?”

“I could always just message them. It’ll be a lot quicker,” Shuichi says as he pulls out his phone and types. 

**Shuichi:** There’s no one else left to talk to and I think Amami has already figured out I sent the letter :,)

**Kokichi:** lmao nerd

**Tsumugi:** HAVE YOU CONFESSED YET!?

**Shuichi:** no!!!

**Kokichi:** lmao nerd

**Tsumugi:** Ouma I won’t let you pick anime for a whole month if you don’t shut up!

**Kokichi:** lmao sad

**Shuichi:** How do I tell him? He’s probably gonna be angry at me for wasting his time all day! I can’t just tell him I’ve known from the start? What do I do?

**Tsumugi:** Just like, tell him how you feel! No offense Saihara but you’re really dense and it’s really obvious Amami likes you. He’s always pretending he’s not looking at you during class but I see him! 

**Kokichi:** lmao nerd

**Tsumugi:** THAT’S IT

**Kokichi:** wAIT

Shuichi sighs at his phone and puts it away. 

“No luck?” Rantaro asks.

“No,” Shuichi answers, biting his lip. 

“Oh well.” Rantaro doesn’t sound too upset. “Hey, Saihara? Come walk with me for a bit.”

Shuichi raises an eyebrow when Rantaro puts a hand on his shoulder and steers him outside. It’s warm enough that Shuichi isn’t cold once they step through the doors but it’s bright enough for him to turn his head away from the sun rather quickly. He can hear Rantaro laugh, which makes him shrink away a little. 

“Today has been fun,” Rantaro says as they walk down a stone path, side by side. “Thank you for giving up your time to help me.”

“No,” Shuichi responds, sounding too guilty for Rantaro’s liking. “I’m sorry for making you waste your time.”

“Huh?” Rantaro pulls a face. “What do you mean by that?”

“That letter,” Shuichi says as he gestures to Rantaro’s pocket. “It’s just, ah, how do I say this?” He can feel his phone buzz in his pocket. Tsumugi and Kokichi are probably still arguing. 

“Hey, take your time!” Rantaro encourages him and man, he looks so understanding. Shuichi can’t help but shrink under Rantaro’s patient smile. 

He takes a deep breath. “You know when you’re nervous about doing something so you end up trying too hard and ruining it?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, I…” Shuichi tugs on his hat. “You see, I wrote a letter to someone today and I thought that it was perfect. It turns out I had forgotten to sign it.”

“Aw man, that must’ve sucked,” Rantaro says. 

“Yeah, it did,” Shuichi continues. “And I was too shy to tell them so I made them go on a wild goose chase around the entire school for no reason. Now I don’t know if they’re annoyed at me or not.”

“I don’t think they’re annoyed,” Rantaro answers. “I think they found the entire situation...cute.”

“O-Oh?”

“C’mere,” Rantaro says as he wraps an arm around Shuichi’s shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, I kinda did figure out it was you who sent the letter early on.”

“You did?” Shuichi buries his face in Rantaro’s chest. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I was having fun being with you,” Rantaro says. “I was disappointed at first when I thought it was unlikely that it was you who left the letter but when Akamatsu said that she was the one who left the letter for someone, well, it kinda became obvious that you wrote me the letter.”

“And?” Shuichi asks, his voice muffled. 

“Hey, look at me.” Rantaro carefully lifts Shuichi’s chin up with his hand. “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yes please…” Shuichi answers, failing to hide his smile.

\---

**Shuichi:** Guess who has a boyfriend?

**Tsumugi:** not Ouma lol

**Kokichi:** :( 

**Kokichi:** It’s not like you have one either

**Tsumugi:** I bet I’ll get one before you!

**Kokichi:** lmao you wish

**Shuichi:** Guys!!!! 

**Tsumugi:** Oh yeah congrats!

**Kokichi:** I was watching from a tree branch lmao

**Shuichi:** You were what

**Tsumugi:** We both were

**Shuichi:** Why

**Kokichi:** We wanted to see who confessed first

**Tsumugi:** I lost :((

**Kokichi:** lmao guess who has their anime privileges back you all better be ready 

**Tsumugi:** I have made a Mistake 

**Shuichi:** I might be busy tonight so I might not make it :((

**Kokichi:** oh?? and why is that my beloved saihara chan?????

**Shuichi:** Homework.

**Tsumugi:** I FORGOT

**Kokichi:** I’ll just take Momota’s again!

**Shuichi:** Please Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Can't promise I'll be quick with the next fic but I do want to at least try to finish the week!


End file.
